Friday Night Lights
by fanfic-fanatic1197
Summary: Hardcore gymnast Maximum Ride is moving from her home in Southern California, to Longview, Arizona all to train with the most elite tumbling club in the nation, All Stars Co. When ASC requires her to take cheerleading as an elective, she finds herself constantly running into the know it all, but extremely sexy quarterback Fang Smith who she will NOT date, no matter what Ella says!
1. Chapter 1: Here Comes Maximum Ride!

Deep Breath. Focus Max... You can do this. I pulled my rubberband tighter around my ponytail to keep my hair from falling. I looked before me at the large, blue spring floor & ran through the steps in my mind. Run, round off, spring up high, tight abs, tuck arms in, twist, tighten all your muscles, use all your power, and stick the landing. My coach, Carson clapped his hands together & stared at me intently. "Come on, Max. You can do this. You're closer than you've ever been. You have to get this before your lesson ends." He encouraged me. I bit my lip and nodded.

With that, I took off running, onto the floor, whirled into a round off and sprung into the air. Every muscle on my body was tightened, I tucked my arms into my body and whipped into a fast spin, whirling though the air, and then landing onto the floor in a perfect landing. I stood there in a shock. I did it! I DID IT! I had finally landed my full! I'd been working on I for WEEKS! Coach Carson went ecstatic & all the gym cheered, clapping excitedly. I looked over to my mom, breathing hard, but smiling. She was grinning so big, and she gave me a huge thumbs up. I squealed (and let me assure you.. I, Maximum Ride, rarely SQUEAL) with joy, and ran straight into Coach Carson, tackling him in a hug. The whole gym had an aurora of happiness drifting about in it. Coach Carson looked at me proudly, and ruffled my already messed up hair. "Great job kid. I just knew you'd get it! You've worked long & hard to stick your full and let me tell you.. That was PERFECT." I grinned up at him, the one person I admired the most, and replied,

"Thanks Coach Carson! I'm so excited, I can't wait for my auditions now. I'll stop by tomorrow morning. I'm going to miss you so much.. I love you." I told him. He looked at me fondly and pulled me into a tight hug.

"No worries kiddo! Arizona is just across the border from South California. I'll come watch you tumble once a month. I just know you're going to excel at All Star Company. They're one of the most elite tumbling gyms in the country. You'll rock your tryouts. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Great job today!" I nodded and waved goodbye to the man who'd been my role model since I was six years old. I walked over to the bleachers where my mom excitedly waited with my bag.

The second I reached my mom, she burst, "You did it Max! I knew you could. I'm so proud of you. This calls for celebration! I'm taking you & Ella out for frozen yogurt tonight! Let's go get you changed." I couldn't stop smiling as I followed my mom out of the gym. I had been working on my full for about three weeks now & finally got it.

Now I know what some of your are thinking. 'Why's it such a big deal? It's just gymnastics. What a girly sport.' Well let me assure you, anyone who thinks that is a freaking idiot. Especially a guy. All guys thing tumbling is so easy, but I promise you our abs are ten times better than theirs will ever be. Tumbling is a sport that uses every single muscle in your body, especially your core. Tumblers put hours upon hours of intense training to land what they need to. There's not an ounce of fat on their body, and almost all of us have defined 8-packs. If you think this isn't a sport, then you need to go get your brain checked.

I'd been tumbling on and off since I was about six, but has been extremely dedicated, putting all of my time into it for the past two years. Now my mom was moving from our cozy home in South California, and across the border to Western Arizona. We're going to live in a small town called Parker, right next to a large city called Longview, home of one of the most elite tumbling clubs across the country, just for me to audition. I've been extremely upset about leaving my own gym, Coach Carson, my school, and all my tumbling friends, but I knew that making it into All Stars would be a HUGE opportunity for me.

Once we were out in the parking lot, I hopped in the front seat of my moms 2012, cherry red, convertible mustang. It was her pride and joy. My sister Ella & I joked that it was her third (and favorite) child. It was peaceful, driving down the road of our small town listening to the soft sound of my moms Christian music playing from the radio. I couldn't of been happier. My mom suddenly turned down the radio & said, "Okay Max. As soon as we get home I need you to go and make sure EVERYTHING is completely packed, and I need you to put your bags in the trunk. This morning while you were having jump class at the gym, the moving truck came & got all the boxes loaded. I can't believe we're really going to be gone tomorrow! I'm just so happy for you Maxi! Oh my goodness.. You should've heard Ella today, I'm almost ready to move just so she'll stop talking about it!" My mom giggled.

I smirked & shook my head at my talkative sister and asked, "What'd she say?"

"Ohmygosh. Like moooom! I'm so like excited that we're like moving! Do you know how many like cute boys there will probably be at at our like new school? I can't believe we're going to a like private school. I bet it's so like... Different. But in a like good way. AHHHH! Mom I'm so like... Excited!" My mom said in a voice that sounded creepishly like Ella's. I bust out laughing at her impersonation. The rest of the ride we joked, and laughed, and mainly talked about the move. I couldn't help but silently agree with Ella. I was extremely excited. For all stars, and for our new private school. I wasn't sure what the future had to hold for me. But all I had to say was.. Watch out Parker, Arizona. Here comes Maximum Ride!

***Authors Note: Hey guys! I hope y'all all enjoyed my first chapter of Friday Night Lights. I know it was kind of short, but I just had to get the introduction out of the way. I'm really excited about this story & I think it has a lot of potential. Make sure to R&R your opinion & any ideas or critiques you might have! Just wait.. In the next couple of chapters we'll get to meet FANG! *faints* Okay. Sorry I'm back. Anyways.. I love all my reviewers & I hope y'all enjoy this new story. BrookeLauren [: 


	2. Chapter 2: Kiddo

***Authors Note: I'd like to start off by saying thank you so much to EVERYONE who reviewed. It really means a lot to me. It was brought to my attention by one anonymous reviewer that I have discontinued both of my other stories & they're concerned that I'll do the same with this one. I'll admit right now that I have a serious problem with writing, & then noticing all my flaws & wanting to start over.. I seriously apologize for that. Buuut I'll make a promise to all of you right now that I will finish this story no matter what. Anyways.. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter [:

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. I closed my eyes tightly, willing my sleep not to drift away. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. I pulled my covers around me, and groaned. Noooo. I didn't want to get upppp. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. I clenched my teeth and sat up, groggily looking for the noise that woke me. My vision was blurred & I can only imagine what my hair looked like. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. I looked down and realized it was the alarm on my phone. My vision cleared & I read "Get up! It's the day of the move All Star Co. Watch out [:" I gasped & threw my covers off of me. My bare feet hit the cool wooden floor.

I went in front of the full length mirror on my door- One of the only things left in my room- and saw a tall, extremely thin, but muscular girl with tan skin. Her blonde hair had Carmel colored streaks in it, and it would look pretty if it wasn't in a rats nest on top of her head from a night of restless sleep. Her normally piercing emerald eyes were hazy, and tired looking. She was standing in blue spandex & a purple and blue shirt that read 'If gymnastics were easy, they'd call it football.' I smiled at the girl in the mirror & she smiled back. "The appearance of a true winner." I muttered sarcastically to my self, shaking my head. I pulled on a pair of black running shorts over my spandex & turned around to look at my room. It looked strangely empty.. There was nothing left in it that belonged to me. Even through all the excitement I felt a little stab of pain in my heart as I realized this is the last time I'd set foot in my childhood room.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Ella screamed in horror. I looked up in alarm from where I sat on the kitchen counter. We had both been waiting for my mom to finish getting ready when Ella suddenly had her outburst. My mom came running into the kitchen with one heel on, & her shirt untucked from her skirt and she gasped out,

"What's wrong!"

"There's no blueberry poptarts!" Ella exclaimed, her voice filled with dread. My mom stared at her in shock.

"That's what was wrong.. Was it really necessary to scream across the house because there's no pop tarts?" My mom said shaking her head, while tucking in her shirt.

"For real Ella. I thought someone was dying & I was in the same room as you!" I told her, still a little irritable from lack of sleep.

"You don't understand," Ella pouted, "I have to have blueberry poptarts EVERY morning. You guys know this!" Mom & I rolled our eyes at her simultaneously.. But it didn't faze Ella. She was used to it. "I'm not leaving to go to Parker until I get some blueberry poptarts." She said, and as if to make a point sat down firmly in the middle of the floor with her arms crossed.

Mom slipped on her other shoe, & shook her head. "Cut the dramatics Ella.. We'll stop & get you some, okay?" Ella smiled, happy she got her way and stood up out of the floor. She started walking towards the door, now that mom was ready to go. Neither of us mentioned that she had dust all over the butt of her hot pink mini skirt.

Later on that morning.. Ella sat in the back seat of moms mustang, happily munching on her blueberry poptart as we headed to the gym for one last goodbye. Ella took one last bite of her poptart and wiped her hands off. "I'm so excited about our new school. I can't believe we're going to a private school! I'm going to try out for cheerleading. MAX! You should try out with me!" Ella exclaimed. I snorted.

"Me? A cheerleader? Yeah right! Never gonna happen." I told her, laughing. She glared at me & said,

"Max! You'd be a great cheerleader. Especially with all your tumbling & jumps!"

"Not gonna happens Ells!" I told her as we pulled into the parking lot of the Power Tumbling Gym. My mom put the car in park, and we all got out. I looked up at the huge gym made of white brick, & large glass windows & took a deep breath. I'd miss this place more than anything in this little town of mine. I slowly walked to the front doors, & pulled them open, causing a rush of cool air to hit my face.

Inside the gym, Carson was working with a little girl, probably six years old, trying to get her back handspring. His green eyes were lit with passion for his job, wanting more than anything to get this little girl to achieve her goal. I looked down at my phone & saw that it was 6:58. Two more minutes left in her private lesson. "Okay Kaydee. You can do it girl. Just remember.. When coming out of your round off, use all of your power. Sit, jump, pull your knees to your chest, don't bend your arms when they touch the ground, keep them locked, and then land clean. I know you can do it. Just believe in yourself." He told her, encouragingly. I had a flashback of when I was six & he was helping me get my backhand spring. He'd always given me the self confidence that I lacked. She gave a determine nod, her red pony tail swishing a bit. Her blue eyes were bright with excitement. She was so close. She ran onto the spring floor, and did her round off with ease. She sprung into her back handspring, whipping into it like she'd been doing it all her life. Her hands hit the floor & then her feet followed. It was perfect. The little girl squealed & exclaimed,

"I DID IT! I DID IT!" Her face was bright with joy & she giggled uncontrollably. Carson smiled so big. He pulled her into a hug & then gave her a high five.

"I told you! You did amazing. I knew you could do it all along! Great job Kaydee." He praised her. She giggled & waved goodbye as she walked towards the bleachers where her mom stood, ready to congratulate her.

About this time, Coach Carson saw us standing there, & his excitement seemed to falter a little bit. He walked over to us & he said, "Hey kiddo." That always been his nickname for me. I'd never heard him use it for anyone else. "Hey Ells, Hey Val!" He said to my mom & sister. Ella didn't wait for anything. Her lip trembled & she tackled him in a hug.

"I'M GONNA MISS YOU COACH CARSON!" She cried. Ella had taken gymnastics, but not near as serious as me. She just wanted to get her back handspring so she could be a cheerleader. She also took jump class. Yet, she still loved Carson.. Everyone did.

He pulled her off gently & wiped her tears. "Hey now.. There's no need to cry.. I'll come visit you once a month. I'm gonna miss you too Ells." She sniffled a little bit & nodded. My mom then hugged Coach Carson. She had tears in her eyes that I could tell she was trying not to let spill over.

"Carson... I just want to thank you so much. For the past twelve years you have been such a big part of not only my kids life, but mine too! I don't know where we'd be without you. You've just done so much for us.. Thank you." She said, & then the tears finally spilled over. He gave her one more hug, & replied,

"Val, there's no other family I'd rather of had the opportunity to spend so much time with. Y'all really have made a huge impact on my life.. I'll miss seeing your faces every day.. but this isn't goodbye forever. Parker is an hour away. I'll see you all soon." He assured her. He then looked at me. I felt like something was caught in my throat & I could feel the tears building in my chest. I looked over at mom & Ella & asked,

"Do y'all mind waiting in the car? I'll be out there soon."

"Of course not, honey!" My mom assured. Her & Ella gave Carson one last hug & then started for the door.

I heard the door slam & then I looked at Coach Carson. He was young.. Probably 28 years old. He had perfect black hair, sparkling green eyes, amazing muscles, & underneath all that a loving heart. I pursed my lips. I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't cry. "Kiddo.." He said pulling me into a hug. With that I burst into tears. I buried my head in his chest & cried. I cried because I was leaving. I cried because I'd never tumble here again. I cried because Carson wouldn't be my coach anymore. I cried because I was scared of my new gym. But most of all I cried because Carson had always been the dad I didn't have & now I wouldn't see him every day. I could practically feel my heart breaking inside my chest. I hadn't let myself think about these things. I'd pushed them off as long as I could. Suddenly I felt something wet drip on my shoulder. I pulled back and attempted to dry my eyes. I saw Carson.. His green eyes shining with tears. I'd never seen Carson cry. Ever. I didn't even know he could. Not even when he broke his arm in practice one day. He quickly wiped them away, as if they'd never been there.

He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes. "Maximum. You know you've been like a daughter to me since you were six years old. You have been my favorite gymnast ever to walk across this spring floor. I'm gonna miss you more than anything.. But I believe in you & I know that you're going to excel at ASC. You're going to capture everyone's heart just like you have here at power tumbling. I don't want you to ever give up on yourself, do you hear me? Because you have more potential than anyone I've ever coached. I love you kiddo. & I got you something." He told me. He pulled a case out of his pocket & handed it to me. I held it for a second, & then opened it & gasped. Inside was a beautiful sterling silver locket, with a diamond in the middle. Underneath the diamond 'Maximum' was carved in beautiful cursive writing. I opened the locket & there was a picture of Carson & I at nationals. We were both holding my trophy I had won in between us & were holding up a #1 sign with our fingers. It was my favorite picture of us. On the empty side a quotation was carved, Power Tumblings motto: "Don't let sucess get to your head or failure to your heart,"3

One last tear slid down my cheek & I whispered, "Its beautiful. Thank you Carson. I'll always have a part of you with me now." He hugged me one last time & kissed the top of my head.

"You're going to go far kiddo." & that was the last time I heard Carson speak to me in my childhood gym.


	3. Chapter 3: Tryouts

***Authors Note: Okay.. So I have some SERIOUS apologizing to do :[ I completely & totally forgot to mention in my authors note on the last chapter that I was going on vacation. We went on vacation to Arkansas for a week & I had no way to update /: I'm so so sorry.. Buuut I've been working on it all week & I hope y'all really love this chapter. Thanks SO much to all my reviewers. All of you really do make me happy. Every time my phone buzzes I get excited, hoping its an email saying I got a review! You guys are the best [:

"Max. Maaaax. MAX. MAAAAAAX!" I jerked up in alarm & looked around. I was sitting in the front seat of moms mustang, & had a rather eager looking Ella leaning over me. "Okay, mom! She's still alive!" Ella confirmed. I glared at her, angry that she woke me up.

"You're brave Ells. I can't believe you just woke me up." I told her, closing my eyes again.

"Well.. Someone had to do it! Mom & I flipped a coin. I lost... Anyway.. WE'RE HERE MAX! We're in Parker, Arizona! Our house is right outside!" Ella exclaimed. That woke me up! I jerked up from my comfortable position in the front seat of the Mustang, & threw open the car door, with Ella following right behind me.

"Woah!" We said simultaneously. & woah was right. The house was gorgeous! It was three stories high made of deep red brick, with a high, white archway made of stone over the front door. There were perfectly clean, large glass windows framed by the same chalky white stone that the archway was made of. It sat upon a perfectly manicured lawn, wet with dew from the morning air. It was surrounded by a gorgeous, well kept flower bed, and sitting beside it was a gorgeous pool with water in it the color of the Caribbean. It was out in the country, & if you looked around you only saw gorgeous, amber pastures stretching across the hills.. The only other house in sight was a beautiful, two story house made of a pinkish color brick, & a balcony off the second floor. Our driveways were made completely of dirt, as were all of the roads reaching towards the highway. On the horizon you saw tons & tons of trees & the morning sun's rays just reaching over the top of them, turning the sky hues of pink, orange, & yellow. I'd never lived in the country before, but I definitely think I could learn to like it. It was gorgeous here!

"Oh my goshhhh!" Ella squealed. She jumped up & down, excitedly clapping her hands. "Mom! Can we go in? PLEASE?" Mom shook her head, while smiling to herself.

"Yes.. You can go in!" She said. Ellas face lit up even more & she ran towards the front porch, up the steps, & without a seconds hesitation, flung open the door to explore. Mom & I laughed at her eagerness.

"Okay Maxi. You're rooms on the second floor. Do your best to start unpacking. We have A LOT of boxes to unpack before your ASC tryouts tonight. Hopefully we'll make some progress. Go pick out your outfit for tryouts & make SURE you're ready on time. We can not be late for this." She instructed me. I smiled at her & took a shaky breath.

"I'm nervous.." I admitted. My mom smiled at me gently, & replied,

"Honey.. You're so talented, hardworking, & charismatic. There's no way you won't make it. Don't doubt yourself for a second. Just remember.. Don't let success get to your head-"

"-Or failure to your heart," I finished, unintentionally wrapping my hand around my locket from Carson. It gave me a surge of hope. I could do this. I'd come too far not to. I just prayed that I could land my full as I did yesterday. Then I'd be okay. I pursed my lips, gave my mom a hug, & then walked towards the house, ready to start unpacking.

Later that night I was standing in my room, looking around. I'd gotten quite a bit accomplished. I'd gotten all of my clothes, folded, put up in my dresser, or closet, gotten my bed made, & had my TV mounted on my wall. I looked in my full length mirror on my closet door. I was wearing a red shirt, with a white figure in a back bend on it. On the back in white lettering it said my favorite quote, often found on my Tshirts. "If tumbling was easy it'd be called football." I wore black spandex that had 'Nike Pro Combat' written across the band, with black Nike socks inside my white, light as air, A6 shoes. My long blonde hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with my bangs braided back into it with a red ribbon with white polka dots. I only wore a small amount of mascara, & some lipgloss to show the judges & coaches that I was at least trying to look decent for them. I took a really deep breath. I could do this. I could do this. I could do this. I could do this. My deep green eyes stared back at me, filled with determination. "Don't let success get to your head, or failure to your heart."

Let me tell you something. South California Power Tumbling is a NICE gym. It's incredibly big & is gorgeous. But not a thing about SCPT prepared me for All Star Company. It was three stories tall, made completely of glass, with gorgeous flowerbeds, a huge parking lot, & a large fountain beside it. I gasped in sight of it, as did Ella & my mom. "I have a feeling we're not in California anymore..." Ella said. My mom & I started laughing at her Wizard of Oz reference.. & I loosed up a bit. I was so incredibly nervous. I opened the car door, & started for the gym.

I opened the large glass door, & felt a burst of cool air as I walked inside. There was a huge, blue, spring floor, a long runway, a beam, a large carpeted spot, for working on jumps, bleachers for the audience, mats for beginners, a row of trampolines, a winding stair case leading upstairs, & a row of water fountains. But the most amazing thing about the gym was that the walls were mirrors. Everywhere you looked you saw your reflection. On the wall in red & blue (ASC colors) the gym quote was written. It said "You cannot perfect your flaws if you are too blind to first see them." I looked around at all the mirrors & smiled to myself. I think I'm going to like it here. There wasn't many people here, I was twenty minutes early. I wanted to be able to stretch, & throw a few tumbling passes before tryouts. & most of all I wanted to stick my full. I walked out onto the blue mat & slid into the splits, counting to ten, then switching to my left leg. I then adjusted into a straddle & stretched to the left, then the right, then to the middle, all for ten seconds. I did some ankle, & wrist stretches & then stood up from the floor. I did a couple of front, & back walk overs, gracefully. & then walked to the corner of the mat.

I decided to warm up with three & a back. Which was three back handsprings, & then a back flip. I ran, bounced into my round off, whipped through three handsprings that we're long & stretched out & rebounded out of the third one, up into the air, tucking my legs to my chest, flipping backwards, & then landing gracefully on my feet. I smiled to myself, breathing hard. I walked over to the corner & decided to do flick back two & a back. (A back handspring, a back, two backhandsprings, & then another back). I tumbled through that, powerfully, & with ease. Then I did a layout. After I felt pretty warmed up, I decided to try my full. I took a deep breath from the corner of the spring floor... I had to get this! I rocked back, & then ran into my round off, mustering as much power as I possibly could, bounding out of it, tightening all my muscles, using my abs, to tuck & twist in the air. I made a full rotation & landed on my feet. YES! I had it. I felt a lot of weight being lifted off my shoulders. I wasn't near as nervous for my audition now. I smiled to myself. Then I went & sat down on the bottom bleachers taking a large drink of my smart water. "Thats not gonna make you any smarter, you know that right?" A deep voice said from behind me. I whirled around, my eyes narrowed.

"You WOULD know. You've probably tried everything you can to get some help." I snapped. Then I realized he was cute. Really cute. More than cute.. He was incredibly hot. He has shaggy black hair, that swept across his forehead. He had a sharp jawline, deep obsidian eyes filled with surprise at my comeback, & a blinding white smile. Like seriously, this dude needs to go on a toothpaste commercial. He smirked, & chuckled quietly. "What are you laughing at!" I asked him, annoyed. Who did this guy think he was?

"Oh just your shirt. What a cute little saying." He said, raising his eyebrows. My mouth drop open.

"EXCUSE ME?" I exclaimed. "Get your butt out there on that floor, drop into the splits, do five flips, & one hundred jumps & THEN tell me gymnastics isn't hard." I said, glaring at him.

"Please. You wouldn't last five minutes in a football practice." He snorted. I raised an eyebrow.

"You run into people. You throw & catch a ball. & you act stupid. Hmmm. Actually I'd just rather spend my time doing something more challenging & time worthy. Thanks though." I said angrily. "What are you doing here anyways!" I wondered aloud.

"My sister does gymnastics. She's going to tryout for the mini tots. Trust me I have no interest in being here, but if it makes Angel happy then why not?" He said, his eyes softening as he talked about his little sister. I looked over to the cheese mat where the most adorable little girl was doing her back handspring. She looked nothing like him. She had a ringlet of blonde hair & caribbean blue eyes. I smiled at her. She was so cute.

"Well I hope she makes it." I said flatly. "See you later." He winked one of his dark eyes at me & gave a tiny nod of his head. What an egotistical jerk. Make that a CUTE egotistical jerk. I rolled my eyes at the thought of him & made myself concentrate. I couldn't let myself get distracted because of some guy. This was my moment. Everything I'd worked for. We even moved for it. By this time there was A LOT of people in the gym. All the girls from last year wore their ASC sports bras & spandex. I wanted so bad a pair of my own.

All of a sudden a woman stepped onto the gym floor with a clipboard. She had golden hair pulled back into a ponytail, pale blue eyes, & bright red lipstick. I knew immediately that it was Tammy Nunley, the main coach at ASC. The gym quieted down. "Welcome everyone. I'm so happy you could make it today," She began. "Before we start, I need to bring something to all of your attention. Joining the All Star Company is a big commitment. You will have to put a lot of time and dedication into it. We practice & train four days a week, for three hours. If you are not ready to give up A LOT of your free time for this I suggest you walk out the door and don't try out. Because you would be taking someone else's spot who really wanted it! With that said, let's begin. We'll start with the senior squad. First up Katie Ridgevan!" She said, walking to the table centered at the front of the blue spring floor & taking her place between two men. I knew they were also both coaches here.

A girl went up there & began with standing tumbling. She threw a backhand spring back tuck. Everyone clapped. She did good! She then walked to the corner of the mat & took a deep breath. Then she ran & dove into her round off, whipping into a back handspring, did a step out, a front walk over, another back handspring & then a back tuck. Everyone clapped & you heard some people muttering "wow!" She was an incredibly graceful & good tumbler. She then walked to the center for jumps. She did a combination, a toe touch, a herkey, & a hurdler. They weren't incredibly high, but they were definitely good. She landed clean, bouncing up & down, her ponytail shaking. She then smiled & waved, walked off the mat. Everyone applauded her.

The judges finished scribbling down notes & scores & then Tammy announced, "& next we have Maximum Ride!" I inwardly gasped. So soon! I stood & tried to walk as confidently as I could to the center of the floor. I shifted from foot to foot & then flashed them a big smile. Carson flashed through my mind. I had to do this for him. "You may begin." Tammy said. I knew I had to top the last girls standing tumbling. I was especially good at standing, so I decided to wow them. I did two toetouches & a standing back tuck. The gym was quiet for a second & then everyone cheered. The younger, guy judge smiled as he wrote down on his clipboard. I then strutted to the edge of the mat & felt myself breathing hard. I had a feeling deep in the pit of my stomach. I was so nervous.. This was it. My full. I'd be working on it just for this moment. I took a deep breath & dove into my round off, bounded out of it & the whole world seemed to slow down. I was so high in the air, I tensed all my muscles, tucked my arms to my chest, & spinned, then landing cleanly in my feet. It was the best I'd ever done. I stood there for a second, breathless. The gym wend wild! Everyone clapped & cheered & the judges were quickly scribbling on their boards. I then walked to the middle of the floor, breathless. Then I surprised everyone with one of the most difficult combination jumps ever. I had to show off my jumps because they were my best. I did a pike, left hurdler, left herkey, toe touch, right herkey, right hurdler, & another pike, whipping through all of them. "WOAH!" I heard someone in the crowd say. I stood there, breathing extremely hard. The whole gym was cheering. Tammy then stood & nodded smirking slightly. "Thank you. Thank you very much.." She said. I smiled at her & walked off the floor. My heart was beating a million miles a minute. All I could think about was calling Carson when I got home. I went to pick up my bag & my water bottle & that obnoxious guy was still there.

"Hey.. You're pretty good." He told me, with a smirk I'm sure he gives a ton of girls.

"Thanks.." I said as I turned to start walking towards the door.

"Hey! I don't think I ever caught your name." He called after me. I stopped & looked over my shoulder, smiling slightly at him.

"Max. Maximum Ride." I said simply.

"Nice to meet you Max, I'm Fang!" He said, winking one of his dark eyes at me. I raised an eyebrow & smirked at him. Then I turned & walked towards the door.

***Author Note. REEEAAAD. Okay guy.. So some of this gymnastics/cheerleading stuff might get a little confusing for some of you who don't know what it is. If you have any questions just PM me or review and I'll answer your questions. Some of the jumps are tumbling passes might be kind hard to understand, so I'd be glad to let y'all now if you're confused! Okay, so we got to see Fang in this chapter! *swoons* Isn't he just gorgeous? He might be a little OCC but he has to be to play his character. I also want to apologize a lot for the delay on this chapter. I will be trying to update the next chapter as soon as possible to make up for the extra time the last chapter took me. Dumb Vacation. R&R! 


End file.
